Some applications (e.g., high-performance memory systems) use circuits for adjusting the phase of a clock signal. An injection-locked oscillator (ILO) can be used in a phase adjustment circuit that adjusts the phase of a clock signal with respect to a reference phase. Some ILO-based phase adjustment circuits add a significant amount of complex circuitry to adjust the phase of the output clock signal.